Octopus (Return to Never Land)
The Octopus is a double side character from 2002 sequel Return to Never Land. He serves as a foil to Captain Hook whom he tries to eat because he thinks he's a fish. His sounds are provided by Frank Welker in the sequel and later by Dee Bradley Baker in Jake and the Never Land Pirates.ContentsshowAppearancesEditReturn to Never LandEditIn the movie, the Octopus replaces the Crocodile as Captain Hook's enemy (as to why this occurred, no one is certain). Unlike the Crocodile, who swallowed a clock, the Octopus smacks his suction cups together whenever he happens to come by, which serves as a warning to Hook. When Captain Hook and his crew return from London, they tie Jane up in a bag on a net and throw some chum overboard to lure the Octopus towards Jane so that, when Peter rescues her, he'll get eaten by the Octopus too and Captain Hook will have his revenge. When Peter Pan arrives, Hook tells him that Jane is Wendy and cuts the bag with his sword, sending Jane overboard and into the water with the Octopus and Peter and Tinkerbell both dive in after her. When both of them and the Octopus go under, all that comes up is Peter's hat, and Hook believes that he has finally gotten his revenge on Peter Pan, but then Peter Pan and Tinkerbell come back up with Jane in the bag and Tinkerbell squirts pixie dust on the Octopus, making the sea creature fall on the Jolly Roger, right on top of Hook. Upon tasting the captain, The Octopus mistakes Hook for a delicious fish and grabs Hook with his legs and pulls him back into the water, but then he accidentally lets go and sends Hook flying back onto the ship.Later on, when Mr. Smee is giving Hook a foot massage, the Octopus appears and scares Hook and Mr. Smee shoos him away, but before he leaves he squirts water at Smee, to which he replies "At least the crocodile had manners". Later on, when Jane saves Peter Pan from Hook, Hook grabs Jane, but Peter throws his sword at the rope to save Jane from Hook again. Hook fell through the ship (because Peter threw an anchor on top of him), into the sea and straight on top the Octopus. The Octopus faces Hook and he once again mistakes him for a fish, and the terrified pirate frantically swims back to his ship, swimming through the hole in it with The Octopus in hot pursuit. The Octopus destroys a large portion of the Jolly Roger and sinks the rest of it. Hook begs with Peter to save him, but the latter declares that a good captain must go down with is ship. Hook childishly insists that he doesn't want to be a good captain and The Octopus grabs Hook with one of his legs to eat him, but the ship fully sinks before he can. Smee and the pirates briefly mourn their captain, but he suddenly shoots up into the air and lands in the rowboat containing his crew. The Octopus emerges and faces the prates, this time mistaking the whole crew for fish. He licks his lips hungrily, and the terrified pirates row away from Never Land, screaming all the way, with the hungry Octopus chasing them and making tick-tock sounds with his suction cups.. As far as anyone can say, he is still chasing them. Jake and the Never Land PiratesEditOctopus-Jake and the Neverland PiratesThe Octopus as he appeared in Jake and the Never Land Pirates.GrayWolf2Added by GrayWolf2The Octopus first appeared in the episode "Save the Coral Cove!". Captain Hook set out to find the legendary Treasure with Eight Arms with Mr. Smee but by the end of the episode it was revealed to be none other than the Octopus who began attacking Hook and Smee sending the two fleeing back to the Jolly Roger.The Octopus would later appear in the episode "Pirate Rock!" where he attended Jake's pirate concert. The Octopus plays a larger role in the episode "Captain Hook's Hooks" when he creeps aboard the Jolly Roger and steals eight of Captain Hook's hooks from Sharky and Bones before fleeing back into the Never Sea. Knowing they'll have to walk the plank if the captain finds out, Sharky and Bones travel to Never Land and teams up with Jake and his crew to retrieve the eight stolen hooks. They are retrieved and the hooks are resorted. However, in the mix of getting them back, the hooks are even more filthy. They are forced to walk the plank but are caught by the Octopus down below who bounces them on his tentacles for fun. Smee joins in the funIn the episode"Cubby's Pet Problem", The Octopus and Tick-Tock the Crocodile both appear by the end of the episode attacking Hook together aboard the Jolly Roger. This episode marks their first appearance together much to Hook's horror and humiliation. TriviaEditEven though he replaced the Crocodile in the sequel, he makes the same tick-tock tune whenever he approaches, by popping the suction cups on his tentacles reminiscent of the ticking of the clock in the Crocodile's belly. Like the croc, the octopus' eyes also pop up to the tune.The Octopus also shares the same voice actor with the Crocodile in Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Dee Bradley Baker. They both appear together in the episode "Cubby's Pet Problem." Category:Antagonists